Moonlight High
by Schingiuire Vristalica
Summary: Fluff fic done for request. A bit of reflection between master and slave. Abraham x Alucard


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hellsing nor any of its characters.

**Author's Note: **I was asked to do a commission by one of the readers. She asked for a 'fluff' fic of Abraham and Alucard falling in love, kisses in the moonlight, excreta. She asked that there be no sadism in the fic, but there will be a few master/slave scenes. Nele, this one's for you.

The moon was full this night, engulfing the sky in its light, and casting an eerie glow on the earth. Fog had covered the grounds, nearly knee deep. Thanks to the moon, it seemed to glow as well, creating an almost water like effect over the estate.

Alucard basked in this moment, resting back on his elbows from his perch on the rooftop. He threw his head back, a serine smile on his face as he closed his eyes and soaked in the cool night. It was a hunter's night. It was nights like these that he would have left his castle to hunt deep in the woods with his wolves. What nights those had been.

A presence at his side disturbed his dreams, and the vampire flinched, turning quickly to the side with a snarl marring his features. Abraham frowned down at the vampire, narrowing his ice blue eyes at his vampire's blatant display of hostility. Alucard winced instantly when he realized his mistake, and lowered his head.

"Forgive me, Master. I had thought you were one of the troops…" Alucard shifted to the side, as if he were about to get up, or at least jump from the side of the roof. Surely Abraham wouldn't be angry enough to chase him down three stories. But then again…it would be a good idea. No human could survive the fall.

"You're fine. I had figured you would at least have scented me," Abraham replied, easing down to rest on the shingled next to the vampire. "The troops are still giving you trouble then?"

Alucard nodded, relaxing when Abraham showed no signs of anger.

"They managed to corner me last evening, in the kitchens. The cook ran them out though. It appears I do have few…allies here," Alucard mused, smiling. The cook was a large, brutish looking woman. She treated him as if he were some starved, stray dog, throwing him the hearts of freshly killed sheep, and even allowing him to drink when no one was around.

"Hm…" Abraham mused, looking out over the grounds. "The view is spectacular." He smiled, pointing out over the treetops. "You can almost see London."

Alucard laughed, wondering if he should test the seal in a new experiment. "Perhaps…you should see it with my eyes, Master," he tested. The vampire reached out slightly, touching the bare flesh of Abraham's hand.

With the touch, Alucard pulled a bit of his master's awareness into him, then looked out at the faint lights. Widening them, the pupils dilated as he focused in on such a far target. They saw through the same pair of eyes for only a moment, and were able to make out many building like shapes in the distance.

"Amazing," Abraham whispered. Though the view of London was perfect, he was more interested in the way the vampire saw things. There was a slight red haze around his vision, but the night was perfectly bright, like day, and the details were extraordinary.

Alucard withdrew his hand, cutting the connection and frowning.

"I'm sorry. Forgive my…brazenness in touching you, Master." Though Abraham appeared to be in a good mood, he had seen the human snap in an instant about the slightest things.

Sighing, Abraham did not press the matter, making a mental note to describe every detail he could remember of vampiric vision. He focused more on the night, and the way the moon made everything appear beautiful, almost ghostly.

He looked over at Alucard, who had now focused upon some unseen movement in the forest. Abraham smiled, taking in every detail of his servant's form. He took the time to examine every feature: the way the moonlight reflected from his long black hair, the soft curl that formed at the bottom of his mostly straight hair, the otherworldly glow to his flesh, and the elegant way he had perched himself over the rooftop. It was as if he were seeing the vampire for the first time.

Alucard noticed Abraham's odd silence, and turned to see such an odd look in the man's eye. Not to mention he was _staring _at him. The seal pulsed a wave of love and loyalty through him, answering the confused thoughts.

"Master?" Alucard tried to break the moment, tilting his head to the side slightly when Abraham reached out to take his chin. His master smiled, running a thumb over his jaw.

"The night is magical is it not, Alucard?" he asked, leaning forward, nearly enveloping the vampire in his moon made shadow.

"It is," Alucard whispered, his eyes falling half-mast when the seal pulsed another wave of love and loyalty through him. "Is there something you wish?"

Abraham smiled, leaning forward to press his lips against the vampire's own. At the contact, Alucard melted in the seal's overwhelming pulses of love and loyalty. He shuddered, his hands hanging in the air beside him, not sure what to do. His master leaned back, still holding Alucard's chin.

"No, but I need rest. Good evening, Alucard." Abraham rose from his place on the roof, and disappeared through the small trap door back into the manor. Alucard had not moved, his eyes dilated and hands still hanging in the air.

After a moment, he shook himself and rolled to his feet, confusion marring his features.

"Foolish old man," he growled, disappearing into the shadows.


End file.
